


Alone in a Cabin

by loverofyesungieoppa



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SNSD, girls' generation
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofyesungieoppa/pseuds/loverofyesungieoppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and Tiffany are stranded, since their manager-oppas are not able to get to them through the snow and bad weather. Jessica and Tiffany find a small cabin, and have a little fun on their way to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Cabin

The cold winds blew on the two members’ bodies; Tiffany shivered. Jessica glanced at her freezing bandmate and inched closer to Tiffany. She held Tiffany in her arms and covered her with her large jacket.

“Damn that manager leaving us here,” Jessica whispered.

Sica grabbed her phone and dialed the buttons angrily.

“Hello?” The man on the other line said.

“Why aren’t you here yet?” Jessica hissed.

“Umm Sica I’m sorry but the roads are closed. You guys have to stay there for the night,” the man said hesitantly.

“What?!” Sica screamed.

“Call Siwon Oppa, call the director. I don’t care what you do. If you can’t get me out of this tundra hell you WILL lose your job! Understand?” Sica said throwing a fit.

After the CF they filmed in the snow with Siwon, their manager said he would leave for gas, but it had been an hour since he left.

“Are you okay?” asked Tiffany.

“I’m fine,” said Jessica.

Tiffany shivered again as the cold wind lightly tapped her milky skin. Jessica took off her jacket and wrapped it around Tiffany.

“What about you?” Tiffany asked.

Jessica ignored her and walked to the fireplace. She began working and walking from the kitchen back brought a match. She soon got a warm flame going that warmed the whole cabin.

“Let’s go change,” said Jessica.

Through her cold tone Tiffany could see she was talking extra care of her today.

The girls walked into the hallway of the cabin and found two rooms, a bathroom and a bedroom.

“I’ll change in the bedroom,” said Jessica.

“Jessi wait,” Tiffany said holding Jessica’s arm.

“What?” Jessica asked.

“I’m scared to be alone here,” Tiffany said.

Jessica held Tiffany’s hand and the girls both changed in the bedroom.

Jessica caught a peek at Tiffany’s milky white skin. As Tiffany undressed Jessica scanned her body. Her breasts bounced under her bra. As Tiffany removed her jeans Sica inched her view lower to Tiffany’s laced panties. Jessica bit her lower lip as she felt her core begin to throb. She held Tiffany from behind, shocking her.

“Jessi?” Tiffany said, confused.

“You’re making me horny,” Jessica whispered seductively.

Jessica sucked on Tiffany’s neck causing her to involuntarily moan. She then knocked Tiffany on to the bed and got on top of her. Jessica removed her own shirt and pants and threw them to the floor. She caressed Tiffany’s face and then kissed her lips hungrily. Tiffany leaned forward and deepened their kiss. Jessica trailed her kisses down to Tiffany’s laced pink bra. Shee took off Tiffany’s bra and exposed her large breasts. She took Tiffany’s boobs in her hands and groped them. She squeezed her nipples hard causing Tiffany to scream.

“Jessicahhh,” Tiffany screamed.

Jessica placed her cherry red lips on Tiffany’s nipple and began sucking.

“Mmm Jessi-ah,” Tiffany moaned.

Jessica reached down and touched Tiffany’s clothed core.

“You’re so wet, Tiffany,” Jessica said, shocked.

Tiffany blushed and turned away. Jessica smirked. She bit onto Tiffany’s nipple earning a loud moan from Tiffany. Jessica licked Tiffany’s breasts and drew a figure eight on her nipple. She sucked on her member’s skin trailing lower and lower until she reached Tiffany’s soaking wet core. She ripped off Jessica’s panties and stared at her member’s pussy overflowing with juices.

“You’re so sensitive, Tiffany,” Jessica said teasingly.

Jessica placed her finger on Fany’s clit and began drawing circles, going fast then slow. Tiffany arched her back and moaned.

“Jessy mmm I’m so wet,” Tiffany moaned.

“Do you want me to finger you Fany?” Jessica asked.

“Yes oh yes please Jessi!” Jessica pleaded.

Jessica thrusted one finger into Tiffany’s hot core.

“You’re so tight,” Jessica said.

She thrust in two more fingers into Tiffany’s pussy.

“No Jessica I can’t take so much, I’m still a virgin,” Tiffany said holding in the pain.

Jessica ignored Tiffany and thrusted her finger roughly into her member’s pussy.

“No Jessica, it hurts,” Tiffany said groping her breasts to ease the pain.

“It’ll feel good soon,” Jessica replied.

She thrusted her fingers faster and faster hitting Tiffany’s g-spot.

“Oh God, Sica-ah, mmm,” Tiffany moaned.

Tiffany’s moans caused Jessica to grow hornier. She reached for her own pussy with her free hand and slipped her hand into her panties. Jessica’s finger moved inside her member’s pussy as well as her own. She thrusted faster and faster.

“Jessica, I’m gonna--” Tiffany said as her juices spilled out mixed with her blood from breaking her hymen.

Jessica slowed down her fingers and removed them from Tiffany’s hole. She placed them in her mouth and tasted her cum mixing with Tiffany’s.

“Mmmm, you taste sweet, Fany,” Jessica said smacking her lips. She got into 69 position and hovered her hot pussy over Tiffany’s moth.

“Lick me Fany,” Jessica commanded.

“But I’ve never done this,” Tiffany said nervously.

Jessica ignored her again and lowered her pussy onto Tiffany’s face. Her juices dripped all over Tiffany’s face. Tiffany stiffened her tongue and placed it into Jessica’s pussy. Jessica grabbed Tiffany’s thighs and opened them exposing her member’s mound. She licked the rim and swallowed tiffany’s cum. Tiffany moaned into Jessica’s pussy. Jessica sucked on Tiffany’s fold and twirled her tongue in Tiffany’s hole. She took in all of Tiffany’s cum and blood and swallowed. Tiffany fucked her member and licked up her cum. It was Tiffany’s first time tasting cum. She swallowed all of Jessica’s nectar. Jessica got up and gave Tiffany a kiss. She then kissed Tiffany’s folds.

She grabbed a blanket and covered Tiffany and got dressed.

“Jessica, can you sleep here with me?” Tiffany asked.

Jessica got into bed and stroked Tiffany’s hair until she fell asleep.


End file.
